In a continuous process, a monitoring target may be predicted frequently. When an exception occurs on the monitoring target, a plurality of process factors may be needed to be adjusted, so that the operation of the continuous process can be kept running without suddenly stop.
It is important to improve the accuracy of prediction of the monitoring target. Besides, how to adjust the process factors is also a big issue. In one case, the operation of the continuous process may not be kept running if the user/machine/system does not know which process factors needed to be adjusted.